Siły (Arkanum)
Arkanum' Sił' zajmuje się stwarzaniem i kontrolą różnorodnych naturalnych form energii Upadłego Świata. Mag, który opanował to Arkanum, potrafi latać, stawać się niewidzialny, miotać błyskawice czy wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi. Jest chyba najbardziej spektakularnym ze wszystkich dziesięciu Arkan i jako takie znakomicie pasuje do swoich największych - i zwykle niezbyt subtelnych - entuzjastów, Obrimosów. thumb|Runa Sił Wpływy Elektryczność, ogień, grawitacja, ciepło, energia kinetyczna, światło, magnetyzm, promieniowanie jądrowe, dźwięk, światło słoneczne (warto zwrócić uwagę, że jest szczególnym przypadkiem światła), pogoda. Natura i Moc Arkanum Sił jest Wulgarnym w Nieziemskiej Krainie Aetheru, miejscu, które dzieli z Arkanum Pierwszej. Tu Siły są widoczne w pełnej chwale, nie ograniczane przez naturę Upadłego Świata. Płomienie rozświetlają rozległe tereny pod wiecznie przecinanym błyskawicami niebem, a wszystko z towarzyszeniem wycia wichrów i łoskotu pękających skał. Na szczęście dla życia i wszechświata, w Upadłym Świecie potęga Sił jest znacznie ograniczona. Wciąż jednak mają straszliwą moc. Nieustannie płonące wnętrze Słońca i innych gwiazd. Orbity planet. Powolny ruch galaktyk. Niemal cały wszechświat można w jakiś sposób powiązać z Arkanum Sił, podobnie jak prawa napędzające Ziemię i życie na niej. Przypływy, odpływy i pory roku zależą od tych samych reakcji kosmicznych, za które odpowiadają Siły. Arkanum to ma także wpływ na pogodę, ciepło, światło, ruchy płyt tektonicznych i wiele innych spraw. W nieco mniejszej skali, wiele wynalazków ludzkości funkcjonuje dzięki elektryczności czy parze. Nawet nie znając tego Arkanum w zbyt dużym stopniu, Czyniący może wpływać na działanie tych urządzeń. Ponadto jest znakomicie przygotowany do każdej walki, jaką przyjdzie mu stoczyć. Umiejętności ciskania płomieni, miotania elektryczności czy dźgania wroga ostrzami czystej energii kinetycznej mogą drastycznie zmniejszyć szanse większości wrogów na wyjście cało ze starcia z osobą władającą Siłami. Szczególnie, jeśli dołączyć do tego niewidzialność czy możliwość przystosowania wzroku do zupełnej ciemności. Z odpowiednio rozwiniętą kontrolą nad tym Arkanum nawet tak niewiarygodne rzeczy jak prawdziwy blask słońca czy promieniowanie porównywalne z tym po wybuchu jądrowym mogą być sztucznie stworzone i kontrolowane przez Maga. Umie on przyspieszyć siebie lub innych - czy wręcz odwrotnie, spowolnić ich. Potrafi tworzyć deszcz, wiatr, burze, a nawet trzęsienia ziemi, tornada i fale tsunami. Może ingerować w prawa grawitacji, latać i poruszać obiekty na odległość. A to wszystko leży w zasięgu Mistrza Sił. Możliwości Arcymistrza są jeszcze większe i nieprzeniknione, lecz jednego można być pewnym: muszą być naprawdę zatrważające. Rangi Nowicjusz (●) Z pierwszym poziomem opanowania Arkanum wiąże się możliwość modyfikowania swojej percepcji tak, by widzieć w ciemności czy słyszeć dźwięki o większym zakresie częstotliwości. Nowicjusz Sił może również postrzegać energię jako zjawisko widzialne. Posiada niewielki wpływ na ciepło, światło i dźwięk, mogąc zmieniać ich przepływ i kierunek. Na tym etapie Mag nie umie jednak modyfikować intensywności światła czy głośności dźwięku, podobnie jak nie potrafi stworzyć tych form energii z niczego. Czyniący, który opanował w tym stopniu Arkanum Sił, może również bezpośrednio odbierać sygnały radiowe i elektroniczne oraz przekształcać je na zrozumiałe informacje. Czeladnik (●●) Czeladnik Sił może obdarzać innych zwiększoną percepcją energii. Potrafi już zwiększać lub zmniejszać intensywność ciepła i światła oraz głośność dźwięku, lecz wciąż nie jest w stanie stworzyć ich z niczego. Zdobywa też ograniczoną kontrolę nad ogniem i elektrycznością: może nimi kierować, ale nie umie wzmacniać ani osłabiać, podobnie jak tworzyć. Nieożywione przedmioty mogą na jego życzenie stać się niewidzialne, moc uderzenia pięścią może zaś być przekształcona w punktowe dźgnięcie. Czyniący uzyskuje również możliwość modyfikowania sygnałów radiowych, co pozwala mu nadawać, co tylko zechce. Wreszcie, Czeladnik Sił potrafi powołać do istnienia tarczę energii, zdolną rozpraszać, odbijać lub zatrzymywać fizyczne ataki, a także okradać te natury energetycznej z ich mocy. Uczeń (●●●) Trzeci stopień opanowania Arkanum dopełnia mistrzostwa we władaniu ciepłem. światłem i dźwiękiem - Uczeń Sił może je teraz stworzyć zupełnie z niczego. Uzyskuje też możliwość zwiększania lub zmniejszania mocy elektryczności oraz intensywności ognia, choć nadal nie umie ich powołać do istnienia. Może osłonić innych tarczą energii, a siebie samego uczynić niewidzialnym. Mag może także przyzwać błyskawicę z pochmurnego nieba, poruszać przedmiotami na odległość, atakować pociskami z czystej energii kinetycznej oraz zmieniać tor lotu pocisków. Na obecnym poziomie zrozumienia Sił zdobywa również umiejętność modyfikowania przepływu magnetyzmu i promieniowania. Adept (●●●●) Adept Sił zwiększył swoją kontrolę nad elektrycznością i ogniem: potrafi je teraz tworzyć, kiedy tylko zapragnie i ciskać błyskawice z palców dłoni. Może wprowadzać niedestruktywne zmiany pogody, przyspieszać lub spowalniać przedmioty i siebie samego, a nawet odbyć krótki lot z pomocą lewitacji. Jego telekineza pozwala teraz na przemieszczanie istot żywych. Może również modyfikować siłę tarcia, czyniąc wiatr lub dowolny ruch zabójczą bronią. Może teraz obdarzać innych niewidzialnością, a także zwiększać lub zmniejszać moc istniejących źródeł magnetyzmu i promieniowania. W końcu, Mag potrafi przez swą znajomość Arkanum Sił przetwarzać jeden rodzaj energii w inny. Mistrz (●●●●●) Osiągnąwszy piąty stopień opanowania Arkanum, Mistrz Sił może teraz wpływać na szybkość innych osób lub nawet obdarzyć je zdolnością lewitacji. Potrafi też tworzyć zabójcze zjawiska pogodowe, takie jak tornada i fale tsunami. Może powodować trzęsienia ziemi, kontrolować kierunek i siłę oddziaływania grawitacji, wyzwalać impulsy elektromagnetyczne oraz tworzyć magnetyzm czy zabójcze promieniowanie. Mag potrafi teraz naprawdę latać. Na koniec warto wspomnieć, że może tworzyć prawdziwe światło słoneczne - nie jakieś zwyczajne, delikatne światło, ale właśnie to, które jest zabójcze dla Wampirów. Arcymistrz i Powyżej (●●●●●●+) Jak w przypadku darów wszystkich arcymistrzostw, dokładna natura szóstego i wyższych stopni opanowania Arkanum Sił nie jest powszechnie znana. Co jest jednak pewne, to że Mag o takiej potędze jest nadzwyczaj groźny. Mistrz Sił może tworzyć promieniowanie - ale nie wybuchy jądrowe. Arcymistrz jednak, być może, byłby w stanie stworzyć tej wielkości eksplozję, a jeśli tak, to stanowiłby w istocie przerażające zagrożenie. Przebudzeni o naprawdę największej mocy potrafiliby zapewne wpływać na energię w skali Kosmosu i Natury, tworząc lub gasząc gwiazdy, wytrącając planety z orbit, czy nawet krusząc całe światy na proch. Na szczęście, współcześnie nie pojawił się żaden Mag o tak wielkiej mocy i można się spodziewać, że prędzej dostąpi wstąpienia w Nieziemskie Krainy, niż taka potęga znajdzie się w jego zasięgu - niemniej, perspektywa istnienia Czyniącego, który mógłby w jednej chwili zniszczyć świat musi stanowić częsty temat koszmarów sennych Przebudzonych. W połączeniu z innymi Arkanami Życie Mistrz zarówno Sił jak i Życia może zmienić się w istotę z żywej energii w sposób analogiczny do tego, w jaki Mag specjalizujący się w Życiu potrafi przyjąć kształt innego stworzenia. Jeśli Mag jest również Mistrzem Materii, to może także przemienić swoje wyposażenie, ale w energetycznej formie jego broń miotająca stanie się bezużyteczna. Umysł Czeladnik Sił, będący równocześnie Nowicjuszem Umysłu może poświęcić część swojej woli i władzy nad energią kinetyczną, by pewne zadanie wykonywać w sposób automatyczny, kiedy zajmuje się czymś zupełnie innym. Jeśli jest Mistrzem Umysłu, jest w stanie stworzyć osobną jaźń na potrzeby kontrolowania energii, co umożliwi mu wykonywanie wyczerpujących akcji bez ryzyka utraty koncentracji na zaklęciu. Uczeń Przestrzeni może sprawić, że siła działać będzie także w dużej odległości od samego Maga. Referencje * * MTAw: Mage: The Awakening Rulebook, pp. 162-179, 290 * MTAw: Tome of the Mysteries, pp. 62-64 Kategoria:Mag:_Przebudzenie